Etrange compagnie
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Quand Hadès est en colère, il n'y a qu'une seule créature qui peut le réconforter, mais pas la créature la plus commune...et au diable si elle n'a pas de zébrure!


**Hello! Pour les nuits du FOF, je vous présente un OS que je devais écrire en une heure, sur le thème "Zébrure"! (oui, j'y suis parvenue, même si je doute d'avoir un texte correspondant au thème x)**

**Hercules et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Hadès rageait. Oh, il ne faisait pas que rager, mais sa principale occupation pour le moment était de rager. Le nom de ce maudit Hercules résonnait encore dans son esprit rempli de brume haineuse. Hercules, Hercules, il n'y en avait que pour Hercules, toujours et rien que ce minable garçon qui venait contrecarrer ses plans ! A bout de flammes, Hadès se leva de son trône d'ossements, et hurla en direction du ciel.

-PEINE ! PANIQUE ! vociféra-t-il plutôt, poings serrés et la flammèche risquant de croitre.

Ses deux serviteurs apparurent dans la minute, trop peureux pour subir la colère du Maître des Enfers. Il était vraiment en colère, d'ailleurs, ce Maître suprême. Peine avala difficilement sa salive, et Panique..._paniqua_ ?

-Oui, Sir ? demanda le moins prompt aux sentiments.

-TROUVEZ MOI HERCULES OU JE VOUS PULVERISE ! hurla Hadès avec une rage peu commune.

Ses membres disparurent sous des flammes rouges pendant quelques instants. Peine se recroquevilla derrière Panique, bien que souvent, c'était le contraire qui devait se produire. Il sentait son compagnon trembler aussi, cela dit. Ils étaient deux à avoir peur du rival de Zeus.

-ET NE PENSEZ PAS A CE FOUTU ZEUS !

-Oui, Sir, articulèrent difficilement avant de disparaitre.

Ou tout du moins, l'un d'eux disparut sans demander ses restes, tandis que l'autre s'arrêta dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce. Il resta accolé au mur, loin du regard d'Hadès, le regardant _gémir_ de haine. Jamais il n'avait vu cela, d'ailleurs...jamais il n'avait vu son maître autant en colère, plutôt. Panique resta là, tandis que Peine se cachait ailleurs, il ne savait où.

La créature s'assit doucement et sans aucun bruit contre le mur, portant parfois son regard sur Hadès dont la colère ne voulait pas redescendre. Il semblait être désespéré, en réalité. La première fois qu'il était désespéré. Et Panique comprit qu'il n'y avait pas que du désespoir. De la colère -visible comme le ciel-, mais aussi une profonde envie de compagnie, étrangement.

Pris d'un sentiment qu'il n'était pas censé connaitre, Panique se métamorphosa dans une forme qu'il savait plaisait assez au maitre, et il se dirigea vers le trône. Un trône occupé par Hadès, lequel s'était presque recroquevillé dessus, les mains sur le visage et la flammèche continuant à croitre. Pas seulement de la colère, aussi du désespoir de ne pas atteindre ses objectifs multiples.

Un léger coup de sabot l'interrompit dans ses ruminements extrêmes. Hadès releva la tête les yeux rouges remplis d'une haine sans pareille. Mais pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçut la créature se trouvant face à lui, il n'eut pas envie de la détruire pour avoir osé l'importuner. Il la trouvait plutôt...réconfortante ?! Un zèbre. Un zèbre, juste un zèbre. Pas un vrai zèbre, bien sûr. Car un zèbre normal aurait eu des zébrures, or, celui-ci n'avait aucune zébrure noire et blanche.

-Panique...pour une fois, je ne vais pas te martyriser, mais si tu salis mon vêtement, je reverrais mon jugement !

Le zèbre modifié acquiesça simplement, et posa sa tête contre les genoux de son maître. Il sentit des mains caresser sa crinière, des mains très chaudes, mais il s'en contreficha. Les brûlures seraient sa punition pour avoir rendu Hadès humain. Car dans ces moments là, le roi des Enfers était humain, trop humain. Il ressentait trop.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il resta, dans cette position, la tête appuyée sur les genoux d'Hadès, et ce dernier jouant avec sa crinière. Le tout dura un long moment, mais à la fin, la flamme vivante s'était calmée, et fit un regard légèrement reconnaissant à sa créature transformée en zèbre.  
Non mais franchement, se transformer en zèbre, quelle étrange idée ! Et pourtant, Hadès adorait les zèbres, ces équidés qui galopaient avec grâce. Bon, son zèbre n'avait aucune grâce, mais il était assez fort pour le réconforter. Même sans zébrures.

Et puis zut, les zébrures ne comptaient pas !

* * *

**Totalement OOC, je vous l'accorde sans souci!**

**Bon fin de week-end (:**


End file.
